Sous mon regard
by Phantomhive Haruhi
Summary: Medo. Angustia. Sentimentos ruins que podem sumir numa bela manhã com apenas algumas palavras e um lindo gesto de amor. YAOI TxK


Sous mon regard

By Joujou

A limusine negra que estava sendo dirigida por um motorista particular ia em direção a Ouran, a janela negra e especial que separava o motorista da parte de trás estava obviamente erguida, proporcionando total privacidade aos dois belos jovens que estavam ali atrás, o belo rapaz de óculos usando o uniforme perfeitamente arrumado tinha uma espécie de caderno negro nas mãos e uma caneta.  
-Aki-chan...-Ele chamou ainda olhando pro caderno negro, Aki-Chan... Ele só chamava o loiro assim quando estavam os dois completamente sozinhos, era uma maneira carinhosa pra chama-lo.  
- Haaaai Haaaai? - Respondeu alegremente o loiro comendo um sorvete coberto com uma casca de chocolate e um recheio branco com raspinhas de chocolate, ele estava com a cara toda suja de chocolate e tinha um babador com rendinhas e um ursinho desenhado, também todo sujo de chocolate.  
-Você já pensou no que faremos hoje? - Kyouya ajeitou os óculos no rosto com um certo tom de impaciência na voz, por culpa de alguma coisa estranha Tamaki teve que ir embora ontem a tarde e eles não puderam planejar o que fariam hoje no clube.

-Haiiiiiiii!Hoje para as nossas princesas faremos um drive-in! - Ele olhou pra cima muito alegre com um enorme sorriso e os olhinhos brilhantes e o sorvete pela metade na mão.

-Por que diabos você não me avisou isso ontem? - Respondeu o rapaz de óculos fechando o caderno fazendo um baque surdo e olhando com um olhar de demônio pro loiro.  
-Gomen Oya-chan! - Respondeu o loiro indo o maximo que o banco da limusine permitiu pra trás com cara de assustado e o sorvete na boca fazendo cara de pena, já sabia que o amigo teria uma reação daquelas, conhecia muito bem o moreno a sua frente.  
-Eu quero seis telões de cinema,seis projetores de filmes,quinze dos melhores e mais confortáveis carros que vocês puderem arrumar, e quero também dez de cada um dos seguintes gêneros de filmes, terror, comedia, drama e romance, e tudo tem que estar montado no jardim de Ouran ate o termino das minhas aulas, e não quero saber como vocês farão isso, apenas façam ou podem ir pra rua.- O jovem de óculos falava num tom frio e autoritário no telefone celular e desligou antes que o pobre empregado de sua família pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.  
-Vobe thnha qha sdr tso bao cim o puhtw? - Falou o belo loiro com o sorvete na boca enquanto em sua voz tinha um tom de pena, pena dos coitados empregados dos Ootori.  
-Alem de me avisar isso em cima da hora não venha reclamar da maneira como trato dos meus empregados! - Ele respondeu abrindo o caderno anotando alguma coisa e depois fechando e olhando bem mal-humorado pro belo loiro ao seu lado,só ele pra entender o que o outro dizia com menos da metade de um sorvete na boca.  
-Nãão brigue comigo!Choramingou ele com o palito do sorvete na boca e uma cachoeirinha de lagrimas caindo pelos olhos.  
-Se explique! - O outro falou agora mais calmo ajeitando os óculos de novo.  
-Haruhi me disse outro dia que ela ia com o pai e a mãe num lugar de carro onde tinham varias telas e passavam filmes, e eles ficavam parados com os carros e podiam escolher qual filme iam ver e...  
-Entendi...-Interrompeu o outro contraindo levemente os lábios, era claro que ela estaria envolvida no meio de tudo aquilo, jamais iria perdoa-la por ter interferido daquele jeito na vida deles,sem ela tudo poderia voltar como era antes...Ele colocou o caderno de lado e virou o corpo pra frente de modo a ficar de frente pro loiro, que olhou pra ele sem entender, ele abaixou a cabeça e a deixou cair no ombro do loiro,que piscou e olhou pro jovem de óculos com a cabeça abaixada de modo que os cabelos negros cobrissem seus olhos, ele fraquejou por não agüentar mais a angustia de ter perdido... Perdeu tudo aquilo que fez durante bons anos, ele o perdeu... Pra ela.  
-Fique sabendo que você vai estar sempre sob o meu olhar entendeu?Ele falou num tom estranhamente normal e baixo, era verdade, aquele loiro meio-francês-meio-japonês extremamente abobado com relação ao mundo estaria sempre sendo protegido pelos olhos atentos e frios dele, jamais iria esquecer daquele que consegui de um certo modo quebrar a barreira de frieza e astúcia que ele era e que foi o primeiro a ficar no seu coração, Tamaki Suou, protegia todos ao seu redor e se esquecia de si mesmo, quem quer que fosse poderia facilmente se aproveitar do seu bom coração que não sabia enxergar o lado ruim e sujo dos outros, mais ele tinha sim alguém que dedicou bons anos cuidando dele pro mundo nunca destruir quem ele era, ele nunca percebeu as pessoas ruins que queriam se aproximar, por que antes de chegar sequer perto daquele loiro bocó teriam que passar por cima de Kyoya Ootori, nada nem ninguém iria tirar o sorriso e a paz do dono daqueles belos olhos azuis, pelo menos enquanto Kyoya estivesse ali ninguém iria machuca-lo nem faze-lo sofrer,e pela dor de perde-lo ele iria deixar que Tamaki fosse feliz e sorrisse e dançasse bobamente o quanto quisesse, e mesmo quando ele tivesse outros olhos pra protege-lo ele não deixaria de ficar sob os olhos daquele que sempre cuidaria e zelaria pelo seu sorriso.  
-Oya-chan...-Tamaki falou carinhosamente tirando aquele babador sujo de chocolate e limpando a boca com o mesmo tomando cuidado pra não mexer o braço o qual Kyoya estava encostado, Tamaki tinha percebido que o "amigo" andava estranho de uns dias para cá, mais precisamente desde que Haruhi havia chegado no clube, se preocipava se de algum modo Kyouya poderia estar gostando da garota, não sabia o que fazria se Kyouya o abandonasse, colocou o babador dentro de um tipo de armário que tinha na limusine, Kyoya ate levou um susto quando sentiu os braços daquele loiro sobre si num abraço bem forte.  
- Tu aussi allez être toujours sous mon regard...-Foram as doces palavras que saíram dos lábios rosados do príncipe num sussurro para os ouvidos do indiferente,que com seus bons conhecimentos entendeu perfeitamente as palavras do "amigo" e tremeu ligeiramente o corpo e não pode evitar a pequena lagrima que escorreu pela suas bochecha ate parar no tecido azul do uniforme do outro que o abraçava como se não quisesse soltá-lo.  
Kyoya ergueu o rosto com outra lagrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto.  
-Não precisa chorar... Eu vou ficar com você...-O loiro respondeu se afastando um pouco e segurando o rosto dele que agora olhava meio espantado enquanto ele secava suas lagrimas com um sorriso meio bocó... mais aquele lindo sorriso bocó era pra ele.  
-Ah...-Foi o único som que os lábios de Kyouya conseguiram dizer enquanto olhavam com um brilho nos olhos, já não tinha mais frieza ali... Aquilo era a pura e simples felicidade.  
-Gomen não ter te dito antes, fiquei com medo de você se afastar de mim...E eu pensei que você estivesse gostando da nossa musume-chan -O loiro falou num tom de um certo medo encostando a testa na dele.  
-Eu pensei que tinha te perdido pra ela.- Ele falou baixo tirando os óculos e olhando pro loiro ali tão perto dele que podia sentir sua doce respiração se misturar com a sua, os olhos azuis como estrelas, os cabelos loiros, o rosto, o sorriso e os lábios, que depois de virar a cabeça um pouquinho só pro lado e o loiro ir pra frente ele pode tocar com os seus, era um beijo tímido que começou com um simples toque dos lábios, foi aprofundado quando Kyouya entre abriu os lábios dando passagem a lingua de Tamaki, ambos sea rrepiaram com o contado mais não pararam com o beijo, ainda era calmo e um tanto tímido, a maciez e a delicadeza das rosas deviam estar com inveja da imagem ali presente, naquele momento o medo e a angustia sumiram pra sempre.  
- Va rester tout bien mon amour...-O loiro falou quando alguns bons segundos depois eles se separaram com os rosto ainda bem próximos, Kyoya abriu os olhos e sorriu, e beijou levemente os lábios daquele que amava, foi uma resposta pra o que o loiro disse.  
- Je t'aime! - O loiro disse bem feliz o fitando com aquela cara de bobo alegre e um enorme sorriso.  
- J'aussi t'aime...-Ele respondeu e o loiro praticamente se jogou em cima dele o abraçando alegremente esfregando a bochecha na dele que começou a rir.  
O momento parecia perfeito ate eles perceberem que o carro estava começando a diminuir a velocidade, eles tinham se esquecido completamente que estavam indo para o colégio, e voltaram rapidamente as posições normais, sentados como dois perfeitos cavalheiros, e claro que a pose de Tamaki não durou muito por que ele abriu o frigobar da limusine e tirou outro sorvete de dentro enquanto Kyoya arrumava os óculos no rosto.  
-Você vai pegar um resfriado, já comeu quatro sorvetes.Ele pegou o caderno junto com a caneta e anotou alguma coisa.  
-Mais se eu ficar doente você vai cuidar de mim como uma boa okaa-san! - Tamaki respondeu jogando o papel num lixo e fazendo sinal de positivo exageradamente enfiando o sorvete inteiro na boca.  
-Hai otoo-san!- Kyouya deu aquele meio sorriso normal olhando pro loiro carinhosamente quando a porta atrás de si foi aberta e Tamaki praticamente pulou por cima dele gritando...  
-Vamos Kyouya! Eu quero ver minha musume-chan! - Ele rodopiava sem parar lá fora com o sorvete na mão enquanto o jovem de óculos descia da limusine com duas malas na mão, assim que ele desceu o motorista fechou a porta e saiu com a limusine de volta pra mansão dos Ootori, Kyouya entregou uma das malas pra Tamaki que passou o braço pelos ombros dele e entraram na grandiosa e imponente escola ouvindo o loiro berrar na sua orelha sobre os filmes que eles iriam ver em "família" naquela tarde, Kyoya apenas sorria enquanto agradecia ao bom kami por ter feito a limusine que sempre levava Tamaki pra escola ter quebrado naquela manhã.

Essa foi a primeira fic yaoi que eu escrevi, eu escrevi ela numa madrugada qualquer quando a idéia me veio a cabeça, enfim eu comecei a escrever e não consegui parar até terminar :x  
Essa fic tem um ano e alguns meses, ela também estava publicada aqui no mais quando mudei de conta eu a deletei, agora estou colocando aqui de novo, eu não fiz muitas mudanças nela só arrumei uma coisinha aqui e outra ali que achei que ficaria melhor, agradeço do fundo do coração para quem leu a fic e por favor deixe uma review não mata e faz uma pessoa feliz xD  
Entãão até a proxima fic!

* * *

Tradução das coisas em francês:

Sous mon regard - Sob o meu olhar

Tu aussi allez être toujours sous mon regard -Você também vai estar sempre sob o meu olhar

Vai rester tout bien mon amour - Vai ficar tudo bem meu amor

Je t'aime\ J'aussi t'aime - Eu amo você\Eu também amo você  
Okaa-San - Mãe  
Otoo-San - Pai  
Musume-chan – Filha, que no caso da nossa "happy family" seria a Haru-chan


End file.
